


Cupid's Intern

by Liamb35



Series: Accidental Love [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy: B-Team (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Levi Schmitt, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Levi Schmitt needs a hug, M/M, Protective Nico, Smut, Top Nico Kim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamb35/pseuds/Liamb35
Summary: Levi Schmitt returns to Grey Sloan, this time as a intern, but the feelings between Him and Nico are just as strong.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: Accidental Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171670
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of my Patient Care. While you don't have to read the prequel, this work will make a lot more sense if you read it. Also, I worked pretty hard on it sooooo... 
> 
> Okay anyway enjoy 
> 
> Byeeeee

You would think that after getting hit by a car, losing a leg because of that car, and then finding out that you have a brain tumor all in the space of a few days would be traumatic. Well, you would be correct. You would think that losing half of my leg would be very traumatic. You would be correct again. 

If someone went through all that, you would think that they would never want to return to the hospital where it happened. Well, most people would agree with you, but not me. I returned. I work here. I’ve just started my residency. 

Hi, I’m Levi Schmitt. Were you expecting me to say “and my life is pretty crazy?”. No. But back to the point, hi, I’m Levi Schmitt and I’ve just started my residency at Grey Sloan Memorial. The hospital where I kissed a doctor, after he kissed me… it’s a long story. Just go read the prequel, things will make a whole lot more sense after that. 

ANYWAY! Back to the point. Intern year is a lot of scut. Filling out graphs, fetching papers, etc. That’s what interns are supposed to do. You run orders every second night until you drop and don’t complain. In the words of bad bitch Miranda Bailey. 

So doing scut I did. All day. Updating charts, running samples to radiology, etc. I didn’t see Nico though. Do I want to see him? What would I say? Does he hate me for kissing him? Ugh. I need these questions answered. 

My other interns are nice. We are all exhausted. 15 hours of running labs, and then taking them back to residents or attendings, then back to getting samplings. That’s a long way. This is not a small hospital. Running around, chasing after labs is also not the most ideal thing when you only have a prosthetic.

It hurts. It hurts so bad. I just want to take it off, but I can’t. I can’t be seen as weak. I don’t want people to go easy on me. DAMN IT! Just a few more hours. Just a few more hours. 

Then my pager went off. Mrs Briggs’ biopsy results are in. I like Mrs Briggs. She’s really funny. She was a surgeon, so she takes it easy on us interns. I was lucky to get onto her case. As I got up from the bench, pain shot through my leg. Shaking it off, I went to go get Mrs Briggs’ biopsy results. 

It’s cancer. And this day got even worse. 

Mrs Briggs opted to have it removed. I got to observe. My first time in the OR, as a surgeon. I’ve been in the OR as a patient before. Very different experiences. It is so cool inside an OR. 

The routine beeping is calming in a way. Until it isn’t. Until the heart rate monitor starts speeding up, beeping more rapidly. And then it stopped. The beeping didn’t start again, just the hum of the defibrillator. That is a much less calming sound. Then silence. The monitor was turned off, and the room was silent. Then Dr. Grey and Dr. Pierce left. And I stood there. 

“Oh, Schmitt, tell the patient’s family, I need to get to another surgery,” Dr. Grey told me. 

* * * 

It was time, to tell Mr Briggs. I walked to the room where Mrs Briggs stayed. Mr Briggs was there.  
“Mr Briggs?” I asked, trying to contain the shake in my voice.  
“Oh hello Dr. Schmitt,” Mr Briggs said with a smile. He had no idea what was to come.  
“Um, Mr Briggs, your wife… died. She threw a massive clot during surgery. There was nothing anyone could have done. I’m so sorry,” I told him, blinking back tears. 

That was the first time I saw him smile falter. He and Mrs Briggs were always smiling. Laughing. Joking. They loved each other more than anything else. Their love… it was infectious. You couldn’t help but smile when you were around them. He stopped smiling as soon as I told him. And he started crying. 

You know, you are always told to give the family the news, and then leave. Even if I wasn’t told that, I would have had to leave the room. I ran to the nearest on-call room.

I couldn’t fight back the tears any longer. They just ran. The news, the leg, just everything just built up to this one moment. Like a jug of water that has been been slowly filling with any bad thing that has happened and now it is overflowing. Did that make sense? It made sense to me. Back to the point, here I am crying, and who walks in but Dr. Nico Kim. He walks in and sees me crying. Just wonderful. 

* * * * *

I just need sleep. I just wanted to head to an on-call room, and not one with the patient turned intern that is crying. But that happened, and if I walk out now I’ll look like an asshole.

“Are you okay?” I asked him, legitimately worried.  
“No,” He shakily replied. “My leg hurts like hell and it’s hard to walk long distances in a prosthesis, and I just had to tell the nicest patient’s husband that his wife has died, and I’m tired and everything is just wrong!”

I didn’t know what to do, so I sat down on the bed next to Levi, and I just pulled him in for a hug. He just cried into my chest for a bit. I ran my hands through his hair, and just whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

We just stayed there for a while, until he calmed down. 

And then Link burst in. 

* * * * * 

The one thing I didn’t expect was to see Nico cuddling a teary eyed Levi in an on-call room.  
“Link I can explain!” Nico said rushed, unwrapping himself from Levi. I gestured for him to come outside with me, and he did so.  
“He was crying when I found him. He said that his leg had hurt, and he just lost his first patient, then had to tell the patient’s family,” he told me once we were outside.  
“Nico, Nico calm down! I’m not judging. Are you together?” I asked with interest.  
“What! No.”  
“Do you want to be?”  
“...”  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Just, if you are serious about this, don’t hurt him. He isn’t the type to just have a one night stand. Levi seems like the person who wants a serious commitment, so just don’t hurt him, because if you do… well it is safe to say that most of the attendings, and the heads o most of the departments, adore him. If you hurt him them be prepared to have most of the power structure in the hospital coming after you! Now, go back to your prince.”

And with that he was gone. Back into the on-call room. He seems happy. I hope them happiness, but believe me dear reader, I meant what I told Nico. I’d come after him myself.


	2. I'm So Sorry

I'm so sorry. I need to stop updating this story for a bit. I know there has been only 2 chapter but I need to take some time away from this story. I've got some plans for other stories, but I can't bring myself to update this story. School has also been stressful so I am putting this story on hiatus. Please understand.


End file.
